


Izuku the Vault Dweller

by Pabaxel



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Guns, Settings, V.A.T.S, Weapons, fallout games, leveling up, online store, pip-boy3000, storage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabaxel/pseuds/Pabaxel
Summary: (Crossover with fallout mechanics and MHA) Midoriya has been living in a world where 80 percent of the population had some type of power called quirks. As to him, he was still in the remaining 20 percent that don't have powers called quirkless, until one day he found something called a pip-boy 3000?





	1. Prologue: The Ultimate Device

* * *

Midoriya has been living in a world where 80 percent of the population had some type of power. As to him, he was still in the remaining 20 percent until one day he found something called a pip-boy 3000.

* * *

During his childhood, Izuku was always the main target for bullying cause he didn't possess any type of quirk=power. For being a constant target other kids didn't want to be associated with him in fear is also getting beat up. Even his friend Bakugo turned him away once he knew he was quirkless.Midoriya was alone now, his mom had to work outside the city for months at a time. Which left him in the apartment alone, without supervision he would arrive at any time during the day normally late home.

At the age of 13, he started looking for a way to protect himself against other kids with quirks. Through online courses, Izuku stated mimic various types of self-defense to offensive styles. Every move he could find from......

**Origin Korea**: Taekwondo-Focus, Striking.

**Origin Japan**: Aikido: Focus, Grappling.

**Origin Thailand**: Muay Thai, Striking.

**Origin Japan/Brazil**: Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Grappling

These were the main four he started to take an interest in, and started training. Among many things Izuku changed his diet, to try to balance and increase his stamina.

At age 15 Midoriya was walking in one afternoon through some back streets, he notices something shiny from the corner of his eye behind some alley. "At watch?" ,-he thought to get closer and looks around not seeing anyone. Izuku grabs it and puts in on his wrist it had a unique design.

"Uh?....." ,-he notices right away that once he put it on the weird watch, he felt the pressure building upon his wrist. "I can't take it off." ,-said Midoriya trying to take it off, but it was useless.

"Wha-t's going on?" ,-said Izuku as he felt tired suddenly.

***Analyze completed***

"Dueler Midoriya Izuku age 15, your SPECIAL!"

"Special?" ,-he questioned as his vision started to change. From the corners of his point of view, there where small icons revealing something different.

Heal, stamina, and more started to pop out.

"Special, or like we can here..." **S.P.E.C.I.A.L**

S.trength

P.erception

E.ndurance

C.harisma

I.ntelligence

A.gility

L.uck

**Midoriya Izuku age 15**

**Strength +4**

**Perception +7**

**Endurance +4**

**Charisma +5**

**Intelligence +8**

**Agility +3**

**Luck +6**

**Skills**: None

"What's going on now?" ,-he thought more confused.

***Dropbox has arrived***

Midoriya looks and sees a box landed right in front of him.

"What's this!" ,-said Midoriya skipping a heartbeat. And opens the box as a big notification on his view. 

***Select all***

"What happened?" ,-he said as all the items in the box disappeared, then he looks back on the pip-boy.

***Time stopped***

**Weapons:**

10mm pistol- 3 lbs

**Ammo:**

10mm ammo: +60

**Apparel:**

Selected-middle school uniform=1 lbs

Selected-Backpack = 2 lbs

Combat armor = 15 lbs

**Aid**:

Stimpacks- +15 =0 lbs

Apple +2=1 lbs

**Junk:**

Weight: 20/400 lbs

**Skills:**

Barter-50

Big guns-10

Energy weapons-40

Explosives-15

Lock pick-40

Medicine-45

Melee weapons-20

Repair-50

Science-40

Small guns-30

Sneak-40

Speech-70

Unarmed-60

**——————**

**+15 skill points**

**+3 main points**

***Complete the following assignments by the end of the week***

***Tomorrows Daily quest***

**Finish:**

\- 2 miles

-30 Curl-ups

-50 jumping jacks

-50 seat-ups

-20 bench presses

***Failing to complete such task will cause a penalty to the player in not receiving any awards***

"That's quite a lot". ,-he said looking through his stats. "What's happens if I add points into a strength?" ,-he thought

He places all his remains points.

**Midoriya Izuku age 15**

Strength +7

Perception +7

Endurance +4

Charisma +5

Intelligence +8

Agility +3

Luck +6

**Skills:**

Barter-50

Big guns-20

Energy weapons-20

Explosives-13

Lock pick-40

Medicine-50

Melee weapons-20

Repair-50

Science-40

Small guns-30

Sneak-40

Speech-80

Unarmed-60

He selects his 10mm pistol and takes it out. "Woah." ,-he exclaimed as when he puts it the way it disappeared to thin air.

***Time continues***

"Nice, it says how much ammo I have." ,-he said as mag just appeared and automatically his body knew how to reload this gun even if he never touched a gun in his life before.

Walking home he notices a car crash, Midoriya rushes in to help. He finds a red car flipped over and his crushing a person underneath.

***Alert, Quest inbound be a Hero!***

"Anyone! We need help! Anyone?" ,-said a desperate woman calling for help immediately.

The few people that where there did do anything they just stances for someone else to act.

From far Midoriya notices with his perception at a high seven all his six senses have increased. Eyesight, hearing, awareness also increased.

He started jogging as he noticed his body slowly charging getting stronger and muscles started to increase. Thanks to the 3 points he added to his strength his body started following that command. His height was also affected as it increased his overall height.

Midoriya didn't pay attention at the moment as he was focused on trying to help. His endurance was below average so he jogged to the scene.

He noticed first was the smell of car gas and oil. "Call an ambulance." ,-he ordered one of the bystanders.

Midoriya quickly grabs the side of the car and starts lifting the car up. "What the—." ,-he thought as he hadn't noticed how much the strength points have affected him.

Two other bystanders entered the scene and pulled up the injured guy away from the crash.

"Everyone gets away this car may blow it." ,-alerted everyone as they noticed a spark coming from the car's broken engine. "I better push it away fast." ,-he thought moving it away slowly and hits it sending it off into the distance as an explosion soon followed. The car blew up leaving only scorched hot metal on the street.

***Hero Quest completed***

***Gained Good Karma!***

***Reward waiting to be claimed***

"Thank goodness..." ,-he said as no one was killed during this accident. Far in the distance, the sound of an ambulance can be heard and that means there's nothing he can do now.

At home, Midoriya eats something light and head straight to bed. "What a crazy day was today." ,-he thought as he tried taking off the pop-boy and it was useless. It's not only stuck with him, but it's also one with him.

"Let's see this reward." ,-he thought to check his pip-boy.

***New skill learned encryption***

Encryption-Now you don't have to worry about other people looking through your pip-boy information. Your safe, you are the only one that can operate this device.

He selects apparel he can quickly switch off between clothing. "That's quite convenient." ,-he said selecting his pajamas and went into his pip-boy 3000 inventory equipping it.

Also while he is on his pip-body, everything around him goes in slow motion, but it's so slow that it looks like time stopped. **(Back in Fallout 3, and Fallout New Vegas systems.)**


	2. New day/Confrontation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with the leveling system. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Next day Midoriya really noticed something was off about his body changed drastically 

On his way to school, he's been getting a lot more attention than he normally does. Many students move away trying to avoid his presence while others admired from a distance. 

When Izuku walked into his classroom, some of his classmates were confused for a few minutes as to who that person was until he seats down on his assigned seat.

Bakugo walked in and notice that Midoriya has gotten bigger and looked stronger. "Something is wrong here." ,-he thought noticing the weird watch. 

Later during the day Bakugo had enough and decided to storm him and take it away from him.

***New Quest: Defend yourself***

"You quirkless bitch, you don't deserve this shit." ,-said Bakugo trying to take away his pop-boy, but the thing it's stuck to Midoriya's body.

"The hell?" ,-he said pulling hard trying to take away the weird watch. Soon his angered him more as his first plan didn't go well. Proceeding in launching an attack.

Midoriya dodged his attack swiftly and grabs his arm by the elbow and twisted around. Not to harm him, only to prevent him from using his right arm and his explosive quirk away from him.

"You don't tell me what I need to deserve here little buddy." ,-said Midoriya as his tone changes dramatically and he was still holding on to Bakugo's arm. 

Unable to move, he backs away and Izuku releases him.

"I will beat you next time." ,-he said 

"Sure." ,-said Midoriya ignoring him as he starts backing up.

"The fuck? You chose to ignore me!" ,-Bakugo thought to storm out of the room, just like how he got in. 

Everyone in the classroom was in shock as they noticed the confrontation those two, and saw that kid what no one talked too repealed over Bakugou. 

"What just happened?"

"Woah."

"Who's that kid?

"He never talks."

"You saw that!"

"I never heard him speak!"

"Yeah, it's the first time someone came back unharmed from a fight with Bakugo."

The classroom started getting filled in with comments. This annoyed Midoriya as decided to get out of the classroom. There were five nights remaining so he looks at the teacher.

The teacher was sweating hiding behind his desk and signals him the can go

***Level Up!***

***Quest: Defend yourself***

Midoriya stopped for a moment to read a notification.***Unlock Online store***

***5,000 bottle caps have been added to your inventory***

Bottle caps- are used to buy equipment in the store. 

"There's a store?" ,-he said checking his pip-boy and noticed a new section open up.

***Online store***

Online store-anything that you purchase in here will be automatically transferred into your device storage.

"There are more new things, but a better question where did you come from?" ,-he asked himself scrolling through the different types of supplies, weapons, and ammo.

On his way home Izuku encountered a slime villain. "Finally a healthy host!" ,-said the villain trying to a surprise attack while laughing.

***Time stop***

"Quick." ,-he said activating his pip-boy stopping time very very slowly. 

"Looks like a liquid slime type body structure. What a best new to repel its attack?" , he thought as he searching through the store looking for something helpful. "This May work." ,-said Izuku buying a few things.

***Nuclear cryo-fusion purchased***

***-900 caps***

***200 rounds added***

***Flame thrower (Flamer) purchased***

***-600 caps***

***100x Flamer fuel***

Remaining: 3500 caps 

Izuku resume time and his pip-boy went immediately to V.A.T.S.

**V.A.T.S. ** is called **Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System. **The user can target specific body areas for attacks, inflicting specific injuries. 

V.A.T.S. also displays a health meter indicating the target's overall health, as well as an indicator showing the amount of damage a V.A.T.S. attack round using the character's current weapon will inflict.

Izuku takes out his nuclear cryo fusion gun and pulls the trigger sending 10 frozen rounds into its body.

"Foolish child bullets don't work for me.....Wait for what? What's happening to me!" ,-yelled the villain as the previous bullets started to react slowly freezing the villain.

"What have you done!" ,-yelled the villain trying to escape, but before he knew it Midoriya already shot 10 more rounds blocking his escape. 

Completely surrounded unable to escape Midoriya just waited until something came through the radar. "Friendly alright." ,-he said walking away from the scene.

"Alright! villain enough with your—...what happened here?" ,-said All Might confused as there was ice surrounding the slime villain.

"An ice quirk?" ,-All Might thought as the caged the villain in two soda bottles. "Thank you?.." ,-he said he jumping to the sky to the point that looked like he was flying in the air.

Later Midoriya walks back home tired, he enters his apartment and receives his second award once he got to his room. 

***Daily quest completed***

***Quest: Assist the number one hero***

***Level Up!***

***Level Up!***

***Level 4***

Awards:

+1 Service rifle 7 lbs

+100 5.56mm

+2 Stimpacks 

+2 main points remaining

+30 skill points remaining 

"Wait All Might was back there!" ,-he said surprised in missing his favorite hero. Which he was slightly sad for a moment.

" and these are ....stimpacks? It can restore my health?" ,-he questioned looking back in his pip-boy which had a body analysis for his limbs conditions and health on the bottom left corner of his view.

"It seems I'm in perfect health." ,-he said as he can check in his personal health system. 

He changed his clothes and ate something and then on through the afternoon finishing his daily training exercises.

\- 2 miles 

-30 Curl-ups 

-50 jumping jacks

-50 sit-ups 

-20 bench presses

Later around 7 pm he went back to the living room and went to sleep. "Last day before break......" ,-Midoriya thought as his eyes started to get tired. Exhausted from trying to get used to his new body structure.


	3. Training/Entrance Exam

* * *

***Level 4***

**(80/120xp)**

Midoriya Izuku age 15

Strength +7

Perception +7

Endurance +5

Charisma +5

Intelligence +8

Agility +4

Luck +6

**Skills:**

Barter-60

Big guns-25

Energy weapons-20

Explosives-13

Lock pick-40

Medicine-55

Melee weapons-20

Repair-50

Science-40

Small guns-30

Sneak-50

Speech-80

Unarmed-60

**Additional Skills:**

-Encryption

**Weapons:**

10mm pistol- 3lbs

Service rifle -7 lbs

Flamer- 15 lbs

Nuclear cryo-fusion rifle -7lbs

10x rocks -1Ibs (he randomly picked up)

**Ammo:**

60x -10mm ammo

100x -5.56mm

180x cryo rounds 

100x Flamer fuel 

Apparel: 

Summer clothing= 1lbs

Selected-Camp Backpack = 3lbs

Combat armor = 15lbs

**Aid:**

Stimpacks +17 = 0lbs

6x Granola bar= 1lbs

**Currency: **

3,500bottle caps 

120 dollars **(collected from his saving)**

8000yen 

**Junk:**

24 x Bobby-pins** (Izuku bought)**

Weight: 51/500 lbs

Right after school Midoriya will begin his training, he has no other plans during the next few months. So he can't waste any precious time before the U.An entrance exam.

"Alright, I need to think of different strategies in how to use this pip-boy powers. But first, what name would I put on for my quirk. I could say that it is a cartoon quirk....no-no I can only purchase and store in equipment. So one thing related to storage.......

**Quirk Vault:** Hidden quirk name for his pip-boy and his watch can never be removed.

"I will add in more details later, let's continue with this training. Maybe I can add a little more." ,-he thought reaching home and dropping all his school supplies and headed out to train. 

\- 2.5 miles 

-35 Curl-ups 

-54 jumping jacks

-55 seat-ups 

-25 bench presses

After finishing all those exercises, Midoriya felt his muscle cramp. "Maybe I went a little overboard with my body." ,-said Midoriya catching his breath. "I need to increase my endurance and agility." ,-he thought as those were the lowest of his main stats.

It started getting late before he knew it and headed back home. The next day "Another day alone I guess." ,-said Midoriya waking up on his break day and selects his track jumpsuit. He opens his front door, eating yogurt in a second and a granola bar.

Added a new system in which the user has the option to eat any type of food within a second. **(Like the game concept of quickly eating food to gain health. Just like every fallout game.)**

Nothing interesting happened throughout the 10 months of intense workout and training. For the most part, Izuku has been training in using different types of weapons and items. 

At one point in his training, he was working out at a nearby beach covered in junk and scrap metal. To his surprise, Izuku dismantled a piece of a car. He collected the parts and with that, a spark lit up in his mind. 

**XP +1 XP +1 XP +1 XP +1 XP +1 **

By dismantling the unwanted beach scrapyard, in exchange for XP.

Slowly over the weeks, the huge mountain tops of metal started diminishing. Midoriya has been finding oddly very good metal and other useful items under the beach conditions. And the leftover metal and scraps that weren't that useful he managed to sell through multiple online store systems.

"I almost have enough parts." ,-Izuku thought looking through the items and pieces of metal laying on his new garage in which he traded with the previous owner over an extremely valuable classic car part. 

"I can finish it before the entrance exam begins." ,-he said looking over at his schematic. 

***Level 6***

**(180/300xp)**

Midoriya Izuku age 15

**Quirk Vault:** Hidden quirk name for his pip-boy and his watch can never be removed.

Strength +7

Perception +7

Endurance +5

Charisma +5

Intelligence +8

Agility +4

Luck +6

**2 base points remaining **

**Skills:**

Barter-60

Big guns-25

Energy weapons-20

Explosives-15

Lock pick-40

Medicine-55

Melee weapons-20

Repair-50

Science-40

Small guns-30

Sneak-50

Speech-80

Unarmed-60

28points remaining 

**Additional Skills:**

-Encryption

**Weapons:**

10mm pistol- 3lbs

Service rifle -7 lbs

Flamer- 15 lbs

Nuclear cryo-fusion -7lbs

10x rocks -1Ibs 

Power fist- 2 lbs 

**Ammo:**

60x -10mm ammo

100x -5.56mm

180x cryo rounds 

100x Flamer fuel 

Apparel: 

Summer clothing= 1lbs

Selected-Camp Backpack = 3lbs

Combat armor = 15lbs

**Aid:**

Stimpacks +17 = 0lbs

6x Granola bar= 1lbs

**Currency: **

3,500bottle caps 

120 dollars 

8000yen 

**Random: **

Conquest Knight XV car Schematic 

Atomic engine -30 kg

**Junk:**

24 x Bobby-pins 

Weight: 83/500 lbs

**——————————————**

***Time skip***

Finally, Izuku found all the necessary parts and finished building a powerful car. After a few weeks, it was completed.

"Nice," ,-he said admiring at his modded masterpiece Nuclear Conquest Knight XV. Which is a four by four vehicle with black heavy armored plating. It has four seats and back storage. Tinted windows reinforced bulletproof widows. It can also take a few direct hits from RPG's. 

Izuku managed to switch the original engine to an atomic engine from the online store. Thanks to his repair skill of 50 and his science at 40. He was able to piece it together rather quickly.

"Now I need to figure out how to drive it. Tomorrow is the day ." ,-he thought changing quickly back to his normal summer clothing.

**———————————————————**

***Entrance exam***

Morning has arrived, Midoriya gets up ready for the exam. He got his temporary ID to pass through the school's main gate security system.

"Good luck honey!" ,-said his Inko his mom

"Thank you." ,-said Izuku as her mother gave him a big hug. 

Eventually, he gets to his future hero school U.A High school. Passing through the main gate, Midoriya encountered his bully. They just stared at each other for a second, both of them looked away since they would probably start right away.

"I didn't think this day can get any wor—" -Midoriya trips over an uneven floor. 

"Oh...fu— Uh?" ,-said Izuku shocked and confused waiting for the impact but instead something as stopped his falling. 

"Are you okay there big guy." ,-said the girl with her hand placed by his shoulder. 

"How? Who? How?",-still lost trying to balance himself 

The young girl was amused by the reaction Midoriya was making in this situation. 

"Wait." ,-he said using V.A.T.S. "Alright, nothing was moving." Just him and his thoughts. "Let me relax and take a quick nap." ,-he said awkwardly sleeping in mid-air. 

(**Note** : during V.A.T.S. Everything stops including Izuku. This gives him time to organize his inventory and equips or buy any necessary supplies or weapons. Or he can take a nap in the process. (The user doesn't age while he is in this mode.) ( **Pabaxel**: Wished I had that type of power.)

"Alright, that's enough." ,-he said waking up 20 minutes later. "Let's start." ,-he said activating it. "Thank you for helping me." ,-said Midoriya finally getting his balance.

"No problem see you around, good luck on your entrance exam." ,-she said walking into the auditorium.

"Same to you." ,- he said. "Yes! Finally, I got to talk to a girl." **(This time he did)**

Izuku walks in and takes a seat waiting in the auditorium. It was pretty empty at the moment. 

Eventually, more and more students started showing filling the auditorium in no time. Hearing out Present Mic explanation of the exam they will be taking both a practical/physical exam involving robots with a point system and a written exam after that.

Once Present Mic finished giving out instructions. While no one was looking Midoriya equips his combat armor and a power fist on his right hand. 

**Power first: **

The pneumatic power fist. It appears as an armored gauntlet, like that of a suit of power armor. It deals with heavy damage to anyone in a closer range.

"Let's begin." Yelled present Mic. Soon the giant metal doors of 3 stories high opened up.

"Finally." ,-Midoriya managed to outrun the rest of the students. Just barely, "I need to add more points to my agility." ,he thought as his first encounter appeared a 1 pointer, weak but very fast. 

He swings with his power fist destroying the robot with a single punch. "Woah, so that's what it does with my level of strength. I can do this, I can." ,-he said running through the recreational city facility B. 

—————————————

"These students are quite promising." ,- said an instructor in the observation room.

"They may look promising, but let's see how they react with a challenge." ,-said a staff member pressing a button releasing the Zero pointer. The green Colossal robot stands 6 stories high and destroying the roofs of the fake city buildings. 

"Well that was a little bit overboard don't you think?" ,-said Nezu the principal of the school. It has only been 5 minutes since it started, but now the Zero pointer is on the loose. 

"Uhh....I can't control it." ,-said the desperate staff

"What do you mean?" ,-said Nezu looking over at the panel indicating multiple problems in the mainframe of the robot power relay. 

"The controls are not responding." 

"Dammit!"

"We need to call it off." ,-said Nezu not wanting is future students to get injured. 

"Wait! There's a student on the roof.” ,-said one of the staff pointing at a green-haired student up in one of the rooftops. 

————————————————

Izuku has managed to gather 71 pointers after destroying several robots under four minutes. 

Midoriya sees the girl that helped him from before and heads towards her. "What are you doing?" ,-she asked trying to push the rumble out from her foot. 

"What else? Helping you." ,-said Izuku moving the big rubble off of her left leg. "Can you move?"

"No, I think I sprain my ankle." ,-she said trying to move her left foot. 

"It's getting dangerous, here hold on." ,-he said carrying her out of danger from the Zero pointer. "Here." , - said Izuku quickly delivering the girl a stimpack and soon Midoriya rushing back to stop the giant beast.

"It still.....Wait, I can feel my ankle!" ,-she said watching from a distance as she sees the guy who just saved her that she helped before.

Izuku has to stop the giant robot at that moment. Forcefully opening one of the closed doors buildings. He starts running up to the seventh level. "Finally." ,-he thought catching his breath. "I guess that endurance did pay off. Now it's time to end this." ,-he thought activating his pip-boy time stopping and logs on to the store buying 5 EMP grenades, and C-4 charges. 

**-190bottle caps **

**-100 bottle caps **

**3,500bottle caps**

***3,210 bottle caps remaining***

***Activating V.A.T.S.***

It scanned the giant robot up ahead and Midoriya has to select a stop to throw the c-4.

"The leg will do." ,-he thought selecting the leg having a 78% chance of hitting. It soon lands on its knee cap and pulls the pin. 

The explanation set off a chain reaction disabling the lower body. The behemoth turns around noticing to that damage it. 

"Dammit!" ,-Izuku jumps off the buildings straight for the robot's leg opening from the C-4. "......t-hat was a ga-mble." ,-he said barely trying to catch his breath. Now inside the robot, he has to find the location of the power source to fully take it down. 

"Time to climb I guess." ,-he said climbing across many wires and broken metal parts and pieces hanging off from the blast. 

"Found it." ,-Midoriya had found the core of the robot. "Now time to set these off." ,-he said strapping down all five grenades together connecting them. "3................2..............1!" ,-he jumps back down to the leg entrance and jumps off once more crashes against a window in the 2 floors of the adjacent building.

————————————————————

Everyone in the observation was in shock as they see the kid jumping out of the robot soon followed by a huge explosion destroying the Zero pointer. 

"He did it!." ,-everyone thought 

"Yes, he did." ,-said Nezu very impressed with those skills. 

————————————————

"I did it." ,-Izuku thought getting up with a few scratches. "That as a little bit more crazy than I intended." ,-he said walking downstairs slowly as his body was slight bet up. 

"Zero minutes remaining! All students stop, your points have been collected. You will be contacted within a week, yaaaa!!!!!" ,-announces Present Mic 

"That sure went fast." ,-he thought reaching the first level. Izuku walks outside and sees the robot's parts of the Zero pointer, but it seems that all students have left the vicinity. "I better get going too." 

***Reached Level 7***

***The beginning of a New Hero Quest completed***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pabaxel's note: Having some trouble with the uploading of chapters, the format keeps changing each time I upload. Sometimes its displayed completely different, sorry trying to figure out a consistent typing format.


	4. Starting U.A High School

The written exam was followed by a standard written exam. Midoriya finished and went back home knowing he earned quite a decent amount of points to pass.

"I still need to wait for a week!" ,-Izuku thought as he could not wait any longer, so he went to the beach once again to calm himself. 

Once we saw the ocean waves hit the sand on the shore.

"This looks very different." ,-he thought as before he was more concentrated in removing and collecting scrap metals and over valuables in the beach to admire.

Checking once again on his pip-boy. 

***Level 7***

**(310/600xp)**

Midoriya Izuku age 15

**Quirk Vault: **Hidden quirk name for his pip-boy and his watch can never be removed.

**Strength** +7

**Perception** +7

**Endurance** +5

**Charisma** +5

**Intelligence** +8

**Agility** +5

**Luck** +6

*2 base points remaining*

**Skills:**

Barter-60

Big guns-25

Energy weapons-20

Explosives-15

Lock pick-40

Medicine-55

Melee weapons-20

Repair-50

Science-40

Small guns-30

Sneak-60

Speech-83

Unarmed-60

30 points remaining 

***Special skills will be unlocked after reaching 100***

**Additional Skills:**

-Encryption

**Weapons:**

10mm pistol- 3lbs

Service rifle -7 lbs

Flamer- 15 lbs

Nuclear cryo-fusion -7lbs

5x rocks -1Ibs 

Power fist- 2 lbs 

**Ammo:**

60x -10mm ammo

100x -5.56mm

180x cryo rounds 

100x Flamer fuel 

Apparel: 

Combat armor = 15lbs

Summer clothing= 1lbs

Selected-Camp Backpack = 3lbs

Selected-U.A school uniform= 3lbs 

**Aid:**

17x Stimpacks = 0lbs

3x Granola bar= 1lbs

**Currency: **

3,210 bottle caps 

120 dollars 

8000yen

**Junk:**

24 x Bobby-pins 

**Weight: 46/500 lbs**

"It's going to be a long week." ,-he thought looking at the sunrise.

**———————————————**

***Level 7 (330/600xp)**

Through the rest of the week, he has been waiting impatiently for the acceptance letter. During that time Izuku has been studying how to drive properly and laws. Just like how he has been studying and reviewing more about quirks. 

"Hello Midoriya, I'm Principal Nezu. Welcome to U.A High." ,-he introduced himself but he looked unusual. "So he is an animal." ,-Izuku thought.

"Principal!" ,-as second layer as the word Principal was still processing during that time. 

"Yes, normally I don't make videos to our incoming student. But in your case is very special, your actions saved one of our student's life and possibly more." ,-said 

"So it wasn't an accident." ,-he replied thinking back if he made a single mistake, one's life would be at risk. 

"That's correct, there was a malfunction in the system and the Zero pointer didn't take commands." ,-said Nezu, "and for that I can't take you enough, there's your ID already strapped in the envelope. You're going to need it to get inside the school premises. I think this is all for now, bye." ,-said Nezu as the recording ended. 

"Well that was odd, wait! What did he mean, "saved our student?" Maybe she also passed the exam!" ,-Izuku thought while he grabbed his new ID. "U.A high school, this isn't a dream right?" ,-looking at his pip-boy. "Thanks to you, my dreams will become a reality." 

**———————————————————**

The following day was the big new start for his future. "Mom, I'm heading to school." ,-said Midoriya opening his apartment door.

"Do have everything sweetie?" ,-his mother called.

"Yes-yes mom, I need to get going. Bye." ,-said Izuku exiting the apartment complex. Followed by 1.5 hours through the subway station, he finally reached backtrack to his school.

He was able to see two big letters, "U.A." school once again. "Finally, now I have to find, where my class is." ,-Midoriya looked around as his designation classroom was class 1-A Hero course. He found 1-B, so his class had to be closed by. 

Eventually finding his class, thanks to the huge doors with a sign 1-A. 

***Quest: Survive the first day***

"Why did it used those specific word combinations." ,- Izuku thought sliding the door open. 

Only to find two students arguing one of them he is familiar with.

"Hey! The hell are you doing here!!" ,-said Bakugo launching himself towards Midoriya. But with his quick reflexes, he managed to dough the incoming attack. Causing Bakugo to crash land right next to the wall.

"Why are you being so aggressive, a hero is supposed to be about..." ,-the student with glasses continued lecturing Bakugo while still on the floor. Looking dead straight towards Izuku as he takes a seat. 

A few minutes passed by and the girl that he healed back in the entrance exam ended the room. The classroom as still empty during that time. 

So, she entered the classroom looked to her right and noticed the same person who saved her/heal her. 

"Hello big buddy, we meet once again." ,-she said walking to Izuku.

"Hi your here too, my name is Midoriya." ,-he said giving off a big smile, "So she did pass the exam, and we are also on the same classroom." ,-he thought 

"Sorry for not thanking you, Uraraka thanks again." ,-she said introducing herself. At that moment the door slides open as an adult entered the classroom. 

"Alright settle down kids, my name is Mr.Aizawa and put on your uniforms. There under your seats." ,-he said walking outside of the room with a clipboard dead tired. 

"That was weird." ,-Uraraka whispered seating next to Midoriya in a panic. 

"Well, we have to change." ,-Midoriya said checking his pip-boy.

"I guess we hav— your already changed!" ,-she said shocked.

"Yeah, I guess I do change fast." ,-he said, "How do I explain this without confusing anyone." ,-he thought as he checks in inventory. 

"This gives me an agility point." ,-he thought walking down to the first levels as for the rest of the boys of class 1-A headed to the locker rooms to change. 

Mr.Aizawa was already in the back of the school under a tree waiting for his class. 

"So you're the first one out." -said Aizawa, "The physical will start as soon as the rest of the class arrives." 

"Yes-Sir." -said Midoriya not increasing his voice to prevent his teacher from getting upset. 

It took around eight minutes for the rest of the class to arrive behind the school. 

"Well, let's begin."

"Yeah, this sounds like fun!" ,-said a very energetic girl with pink fluorescent skin.

"Fun? **(Shit)** I guess it will be fun for the last person to get expelled if I don't see any potential." ,-he said without a second thought leaving the class mostly speechless. "Let's being."

There were several tests students of class 1-A had to complete. Midoriya excelled in most of these categories thanks to his above-average body structure. In one of the tests, he cracked one of the weight measures as he used most of his strength.

**——————————————————**

Over on the second floor of the school. 

"Sensei, Why are those students doing?" ,-asked a girl from the hero course 1-B. Looking over at many students running and completing tasks using their quirks. 

"Hmm? I guess those are Aizawa's students 1-A." ,-Vlag King, "Those students will be in hell, as the students from the previous year meet their regrettable fate." ,-he thought.

"Sensei are you okay?" ,-another student asked 

"Forgive me, let's continue on with the class." ,-he said lecturing. 

**———————————————————**

Back to class 1-A 

"Uh?...I see potential everyone, that short kid with purple hair might bring some problems." ,-Mr. Aizawa thought looking back to his students. Until someone breaks the silence as Mr.Aizawa posts the points. 

Bakugo found out that Midoriya got second place on the list. "The fuck Deku!!" ,-yelled Bakugo launching himself towards him. 

Izuku started getting into a defensive stance, but then Aizawa uses his scarf. Detaining Bakugo until he calmed down.

"Come one, it's the first day. And you guys already forced me in using my quirk." ,-he said at the moment something in Midoriya's mind clicked. 

"Eraserhead." ,-Izuku whispered as Mr.Aizawa's appearance and actions lead to take that conclusion after years of researching quirks among other things. 

"About expelling the last person, it was a joke." ,-his new students send back a wave of silence again.

"No one is getting expelled for now." ,-Mr.Aizawa said letting go of Bakugo still pissed and walked back to the classroom. 

"Am so tired." -said Uraraka following Izuku catching up to him. 

"It sure was, I'm still sweating." ,-he said, "Wait! to close." ,-he thought as they touched shoulders walking back to the main school building. 

"Yeah me too." ,-she replied giving back the huge smile Midoriya gave a whole back to her. 

***Quest: Survive the first day Completed***

***Reached Level 8***

***Awards will arrive shortly***

"Already?" ,-he thought opening his pip-boy changing back to his school uniform.

***Unlocked Special Skill Set***

"What's this?" ,-Izuku asked himself selecting on his pip-boy 3000.


	5. Midoriya vs Bakugo Well Kind Of

* * *

Nothing interesting had happened during the first few days in being in his dream school. The class was assigned to select a class representative, but due to how short of a time no one knows who to vote for. So it has been pushed for a later date so everyone can know each other better.

***Level 8 (610/800 xp)***

**Heath: (5,000/5,000) *New***

Midoriya Izuku, age 15

**Quirk Vault:** Hidden quirk name for his pip-boy and his watch can never be removed.

Strength +7

Perception +7

Endurance +5

Charisma +5

Intelligence +8

Agility +5

Luck +6

***3 base points remaining***

**Skills:**

Barter-60

Big guns-30

Energy weapons-20

Explosives-15

Lock pick-40

Medicine-55

Melee weapons-20

Repair-50

Science-40

Small guns-30

Sneak-60

Speech-85

Unarmed-60

38 points remaining 

***Special skills will be unlocked after reaching 100***

**Additional Skills:**

-Encryption

**Weapons:**

10mm pistol- 3lbs (Durability: 100/100)

Service rifle -7 lbs (Durability: 100/100 )

Flamer- 15 lbs (Durability: 95/100)

Nuclear cryo-fusion -7lbs (Durability: 96/100)

3x rocks -1Ibs 

Power fist- 2 lbs (Durability: 88/100)

9x experimental mines - 0.5 Ibs

**Ammo:**

60x -10mm ammo

100x -5.56mm

180x cryo rounds

100x Flamer fuel

**Apparel:**

Combat armor = 15lbs (Durability: 1440/1500)

Summer clothing= 1lbs (Durability: 100/100)

Selected-Camp Backpack = 3lbs (Durability: 100/100)

Selected-U.A school uniform= 3lbs (Durability:100/100)

U.A track suit =1lbs (Durability: 100/100)

Aid:

17x Stimpacks = 0lbs

3x Granola bar= 1lbs

Currency:

3,310 bottle caps

140 dollars 

10,000yen

Misc:

24 x Bobby-pins

Weight: 49.5/500 lbs

All of the class 1-A students stayed in their seats waiting for class to start.

"Who's going to be our teacher?"

"I don't know?"

Midoriya heard his classmates in the background while he was checking his pip-boy once again fixing his inventory.

"Am Here.....walking to a classroom like a pro hero!" ,-yelled All Might the number one hero in Japan bursting through the doors.

"What!" ,-said Midoriya excited quickly fixing his eyes on him, his fanboy excitement could barely be contained.

"Hello young heroes in training, today we'll be doing combat exercises." -said All Might taking out a block with the word battle in bright red.

The class was mostly excited even Bakugo was fired up, probably because he could beat up someone without any consequences.

"Alright everyone one more thing, a hero suppose to look cool so here...I present you to your hero costumes!" ,-announces All Might as a section of the wall extended revealing 21 numbered suitcases.

Izuku's suitcase was empty as he didn't think he was getting into the school at the time.

While everyone went ahead to the changing rooms as he quickly changes to his combat armor thanks to his pip-boy.

"Not the most flashy but it will do for now." ,-said Midoriya as he notices that the combat armor can be adjusted. "Wonder if this can be upgraded?" ,-he thought heading to the site location with All Might.

While waiting he awkwardly stayed with All Might until the rest of the class arrived some wearing amazing costumes and others needed some improvement.

For the combat exercise, All Might will select two teams, heroes and villains. The heroes will try to locate and stop the bomb, while the villains will try to slow down the heroes until the timer runs out.

"Alright! Everyone, I will draw teams at random." ,-said All Might as he started to match pairs for the exercise.

Midoriya was paired up with Uraraka which he saved during the entrance exam.

**Villain Team:**

Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka

Vs

**Hero Team:**

Katsuki Bakugo and Kirishima

"What luck do we have to be partners." ,-said Uraraka as they head down to the site B building preparing for the fight.

"Yeah, quite lucky. Let's go I think I have an idea.",-said Midoriya as a possible plan came to mind.

"What's the plan?" ,-she asked leaning next to him.

————————————————————

Soon the 15 minutes of prep time cane to a close, the fight has begun.

Hero team

"So what's your plan in taking them out." Asked Kirishima entering the building.

"What? The plan it to blast them until they stop moving!" Yelled Bakugo alerting the opposite team.

"Their here, let's head to the 3rd floor." ,-said Midoriya as they both the 2nd floor with the surrounding scraps/metals nearby.

"Okay." ,-she said as they both head to the next floor finishing blocking the entrance.

"Go ahead, I need to finish preparing something." ,-said Izuku about to activate V.A.T.S and opened the store.

"Alright." ,-Uraraka went ahead as Midoriya bought a few things in the store. "Let's begin."

On the fourth floor, the moved all the metal and wooden boxes and pieces barricading all levels.

Back on the hero team, Bakugo kept arguing with Kirishima as they rush in the building. Along the way, they triggered a pulse experimental mine. It didn't do any damage by it scared the hell out of them.

"The hell what was that!" ,-yelled Bakugo pissed off. Kirishima was sent flying as he activated his quirk: Hardening just in case.

"Don't know man, maybe a trap?" ,-said Kirishima confused getting up.

"Deku!" ,-yelled Bakugo again sending explosions from both his hands.

On the 4th floor, Midoriya and Uraraka felt a vibration through the building.

"Looks like Bakugo charged in like I thought he would."

"Wait, you used mines!" ,-exclaimed Uraraka almost panicking.

"There just experimental mines, they don't do damage. Maybe it would send you flying if you were to stand on top of it." ,-he explained calming Uraraka.

"So, what now? They are already heading to the third floor." ,-said Uraraka

"We just have to hold on until the timer runs out.",-explained simply.

"Wait, are we fighting them!"

"I will hold them off, you the last on defense if one manages to get past me."

"Alright." ,-said Uraraka building another makeshift defense.

"Time to fight." ,-said Midoriya selecting his powerfist and the Nuclear cryo-fusion gun.

Leaving 3 minutes remaining Bakugo and Kirishima started breaking down the 4th-floor barricade.

"Get ready." ,-Izuku contacted Uraraka from the other room. As the barricade collapsed Kirishima and Bakugo rushes into the room. Midoriya pulled the trigger hitting Kirishima slowing him down and finally stopping his tracks for the meantime.

But Bakugo started blasting towards him.

"There you are, finally I can kick your ass!" ,-he yelled propelling himself with his blasts ready to strike.

But at the last moment, he noticed Midoriya was ready to strike.

***V.A.T.S Activated***

***Chest located 95%***

"Time to end this." ,-he said selecting his target. In a flash, his power fist hit straight through Bakugo's chest ultimately knocking him out. "One down...one to go." ,he said maliciously turning his head towards Kirishima. "That was rather easy?" ,-he thought confused for a moment.

"That's one scary villain." ,-Kirishima thought as he saw his classmate get taken down in a few seconds but the ice seems to have weakened.

"Hardening." ,-said he activating his quirk again breaking the ice and they both started fighting.

"Can't find a weakness at the moment." ,-Midoriya thought activating V.A.T.S revealing 20 percent chance in hitting. "It's not useful." ,-Izuku thought as on Kirishima's punches hits his arm letting go his cryo weapon.

After several punches, Kirishima's time limit began catching up. While Midoriya took several hits his power fist combined with strength and endurance he managed to exhausted Kirishima but it's still not enough.

Now both tired they still had some fighting in them exchanging punches left and right. At this point, one of them is going passed out.

Uraraka came in grabbing the cryo weapon from the floor and slowly starts aiming at Kirishima. And soon the fight is was over as the heroes couldn't fight anymore. She got the strengthen tape apprehending both the unconscious Bakugo and frozen Kirishima. While Midoriya leaned against the concrete wall trying to cold down from the fight. 

"I need to repair my weapons." ,-he thought looking at his power first condition.

"Villain team wins!!!!" ,-yelled All Might announcing the winner of this round.

On the observation room left the class with several different reactions. Some were shocked others thought that Bakugo's explosive nature would have won.

Everyone turned their necks as Midoriya and Uraraka entered the observation room. No one had anything to say while Bakugo and Kirishima were transported to the nurse's office by medical transport robots.

Uraraka and Midoriya just observed as the rest of their classmates began their own duels and fights. Somewhere one-sided while others were very close.

"We did a good job." ,-said Midoriya as they both rest away from the rest of the class as All Might gathers everyone and started reviewing the decisions that we made in the exercise.

"You did an excellent job you almost took care of both of them." ,-said Uraraka

"Hey, but thanks to your help we got a better chance of succeeding." ,-said Izuku giving Uraraka a granola bar.

"Thanks." ,-hungry she grabs the granola bar tired from running and lifting.


	6. USJ traning...fuck here they come

* * *

***Level 8 (734/800 xp)***

Heath: (5,000/5,000)

Midoriya Izuku, age 15

Quirk Vault: Hidden quirk name for his pip-boy and his watch can never be removed.

Strength +7

Perception +7

Endurance +5

Charisma +5

Intelligence +8

Agility +5

Luck +6

*3 base points remaining*

Skills:

Barter-60

Big guns-30

Energy weapons-20

Explosives-15

Lock pick-40

Medicine-55

Melee weapons-20

Repair-50

Science-40

Small guns-30

Sneak-60

Speech-85

Unarmed-60

38 points remaining 

*Special skills will be unlocked after reaching 100*

Additional Skills:

-Encryption

Weapons:

10mm pistol- 3lbs (Durability: 100/100)

Service rifle -7 lbs (Durability: 100/100 )

Flamer- 15 lbs (Durability: 95/100)

Nuclear cryo-fusion -7lbs (Durability: 96/100)

3x rocks -1Ibs 

Power fist- 2 lbs (Durability: 88/100)

Ammo:

60x -10mm ammo

100x -5.56mm

180x cryo rounds

100x Flamer fuel

Apparel:

Combat armor = 15lbs (Durability: 1440/1500)

Summer clothing= 1lbs (Durability: 100/100)

Selected-Camp Backpack = 3lbs (Durability: 100/100)

Selected-U.A school uniform= 3lbs (Durability:100/100)

U.A track suit =1lbs (Durability: 100/100)

Aid:

17x Stimpacks = 0lbs

1x Granola bar= 1lbs

Currency:

3,310 bottle caps

140 dollars 

10,000yen

Misc:

24 x Bobby-pins

Weight: 43/500 lbs

——————————————————————

By the end of the last day of the first week, Izuku and his class headed towards a facility USJ off-campus.

While in the bus Midoriya site along with the people he knew. Bakugo started getting annoyed by Iida in the back of the classroom.

Soon they managed to get to their destination under an hour's worth of driving.

"We are here..." ,-said Mr.Aizawa as excited as he will ever be, just kidding not in this lifetime.

The class was stopped as they were greeted by Space Hero 13th. Midoriya while still excited he sneaked through the class without anyone noticing.

"Well, that was easy." ,-he thought looking around in the massive scale of the training facility named USJ. "Amazing!" The rest of the class began to show up and Izuku quickly sneaks back behind the class.

"Alright everyone will have their time to rescue training with your quirks but first-",-Mr.Aizawa cut his instructions as something caught his attention as soon as everyone else did. As a purple portal appeared in the middle of the USJ Facility, and people that looked like thugs began appearing out from the portal.

"Everyone stays back, 13th your in charged." ,-said Mr.Aizawa as he charges against the invading villains

.

Izuku jumps ignoring Mr. Aizawa's instructions inro action taking out his flamer and begins to separate the enemies into smaller groups his flames. This helps Eraserhead taking down the smaller groups faster and easier.

This technique was working but something pushed through the flames. Aiming directly at Midoriya.

A huge mutant bird creature(The Nomu) punched Midoriya in his left arm sending him off flying across the facility. He landed right on top of some broken benches.

***Warning! Right arm crippled***

***Health dropped to 1,400hp!***

Midoriya used a stimpack to heal his broken bones. "That's better." ,- then he checks his pip-boy and a message appeared.

***Healed to 4000hp***

***Exclusive deal! Your having trouble, purchase power armor for only 300 caps. But now! Minigun included***

"That's doesn't seem like a bad idea at all." ,-said Izuku, scrolling through equipping everything that he had.

***Thank you for your purchase***

***3,310 bottle caps***

***-300***

***3,010 remaining***

Once he exited out form his pip-boy a huge power armor appeared right in front of him.

"It's looks better than it did on the display screen." ,-Izuku thought entering his new armor.

***Power Armor C Activated***

***Strength boasts 10 plus!***

"It increased my overall strength, nice." ,-said Midoriya taking out his flamer and power first and launch another attack.

Izuku noticed by this point the Nomu has disabled Eraserhead as he was pinned down to the floor. "Looks like this will not be an easy fight." ,-he thought switching to his mini-gun.

Through the fight, the Nomu still flames started to decrease its speed as a combination of fire and punches it received. While Midoriya's Power armor started to decrease its durability with the amount of damage it sustained in the battle.

"I can't last any longer." ,-he thought as both Midoriya and the Nomu started getting exhausted. Fatigue has taken effect, but both used whatever stamina they have left in their systems.

Izuku suddenly started using the flamer more constant trying to figure out something he witnessed. The flames aren't doing any damage, all the burned up wounds started to heal once again.

"What's going on? The Nomu is supposed to defeat All Might, but why is it taking so long to take care of that brat." ,-said Shigaraki annoyed, "Kill him already." ,- he charges from behind trying to attack this metallic hero.

"Like hell you are!" ,-yelled Bakugo blasting off Shigaraki.

"Dammit!" ,-he thought noticing three more students ready to attack.

"These kids make the League of Villains look bad."

"Like hell, I care." ,said Bakugo creating explosives with his hands.

Meanwhile, Midoriya started to feel his fatigue getting worse. The Nomu seemed to have similar effects are they both decrease the speed and amount of punches alike.

***Purchased med-kit***

***Med-X used***

***Psycho used***

***Mentats used***

***Jet used***

***Addictiol used***

"Don't like this." ,-he thought taking out a modified Ripper from one of the knocks out thugs and pierces through the armor skin of the Nomu. The Nomu reacted more hostile towards him throwing him against a wall. Ripper broken- durability exceeded the limit. "Nonono."

Checking his pip-boy again looks around for the highest amount of damage output.

"There they go." ,-he thought to select another weapon.

***Purchased Fatman ***

***3,010 caps***

***-600 caps***

***2,410 caps remaining***

***five nukes added***

Fatman- is perhaps the most devastating infantry weapon ever unleashed upon the modern battlefield - a hand-held catapult that launches portable nuclear bombs.

Almost out of options, the Nomu can regenerate quickly after an injury. "This could be the only option." ,-he thought "Everyone get out of here immediately!" ,-yelled Midoriya as Todoroki and Bakugo quickly responded by dragging Eraserhead away from the area.

"Here goes nothing." ,- said a Izuku running at full speed with Jet still on his system with barely any durability in his power armor left.

"What is he doing!" ,-yelled Shigaraki as he sees the armored kid rushing straight at his Nomu.

"We have to go now Shigaraki!" ,-said Kurogiri and with that a nuclear detonation was set off in the distance.

Kurogiri teleported Shigaraki out from the blast radius. The entire facility started to shake from the nuclear detonation.

Midoriya opened his eyes, still on his power armor, red flashing lights started going off inside his helmet. He tried not to move but his whole body would not respond he was crippled.

*Warning excessive Radiation levels!*

"No." ,-thought quickly using five stimpacks across his body and began moving slowly.

***Quest: Make your Stand Completed***

"What? Aren't you going to tell me the quest for you award me something."

**"No." ,-responded the text box.**

"Wait...it just talked back? But first let's check, well that's a lot of smoke." ,- said Izuku looking around as the dust and smoke began to dwindle down.

"Oh? I guess I did it." ,-said Midoriya checking the obliterated Nomu ashes as started fading away.

"It's transferring to XP?" ,-he that as his level increased again reaching the level cap. "Nice."

***Level up***

***Level up***

***3 Waiting awards***

*Riot armor 20A= 20 lbs (Durability:2000/2000)*

*Riot Shield* 8.5 lbs (Durability: 1300/1300)

*8 RadAway:is a biomedical solution designed to bond with radioactive particles and remove them from the user's system. It effectively purges the body of radiation, but has nasty side effects; including nausea, diarrhea, stomach pains, and headaches.*

"I guess I'll use one then." ,-he thought of applying himself a RadAway. Upon using it his body felt relieved but was replaced by a headache.

Midoriya got out slowly from the USJ training facility. His power armor was a terrible condition, his shoulder blade armor was missing.

Izuku felt terrible within as he had to make a choice in taking a life. Was that what a hero supposed to do? He needs to get out of all the commotion. His left leg is still in the process of healing.

**Level 10 (1100xp/1500 xp)**

***Updating...***

**Heath: (800/6,000) *Danger levels!***

Midoriya Izuku, age 15

Quirk Vault: Hidden quirk name for his pip-boy and his watch can never be removed.

Strength +7

Perception +7

Endurance +5

Charisma +6

Intelligence +8

Agility +6

Luck +6

*5 base points remaining*

Skills:

Barter-63

Big guns-30

Energy weapons-20

Explosives-15

Lock pick-40

Medicine-55

Melee weapons-35

Repair-50

Science-40

Small guns-30

Sneak-60

Speech-90

Unarmed-75

+30 points remaining 

*Special skills will be unlocked after reaching 100*

Additional Skills:

-Encryption

Weapons:

10mm pistol- 3lbs (Durability:90/100)

Service rifle -7 lbs (Durability: 85/100 )

Flamer- 15 lbs (Durability: 85/100)

Nuclear cryo-fusion -7lbs (Durability: 95/100)

3x rocks -1Ibs 

Power fist- 2 lbs (Durability:38/100)

Riot Shield- 8.5 lbs (Durabilty: 1300/1300)

Fatman -40lbs(Durability: 300/350)

Mini gun- 30 lbs (Durability: 1000/1200)

Ammo:

40x -10mm ammo

89x -5.56mm

120x cryo rounds

88x Flamer fuel

4 nukes

1000x -5mm

Apparel:

Selected-Power Armor= 60lbs

Selected-Combat armor = 15lbs (Durability: 967/1500)

Summer clothing= 1lbs (Durability: 100/100)

Camp Backpack = 3lbs (Durability: 100/100)

U.A school uniform= 3lbs (Durability:100/100)

Selected-U.A track suit =1lbs (Durability: 30/100)

Riot armor 20A= 20 lbs (Durability:2000/2000)

Aid:

9x Stimpacks = 0lbs

1x Granola bar= 1lbs

7x RadAway = 0lbs

Currency:

2,410 bottle caps

140 dollars

10,000yen

Misc:

24 x Bobby-pins

Weight: 202.5/500 lbs


	7. Resting

After the incident, Midoriya walked a few meters into the woods to rest. Soon enough the cops found him and began asking him as they noticed his whole body was covered with wounds and his power armor was extremely damaged.

After the police brought in a sketch artist to give a rough profile on the attackers. Izuku stayed above a tree waiting for his wounds to heal completely. His stamina was low so he could only do limited movements.

After an hour his body started functioning normally. "Finally." ,-he said getting up and starts walking back. There were still a few cops left in the scene.

"Who is that?" asked one of the cops finishing writing the last report.

"That's one of the students that had to fight the intruders."

"Rough..." ,-said the other cop as Midoriya walked past them heading home.

"Looks like everyone else has left." ,-said Izuku looking around finding no one familiar.

After using the metro for 2 hours he finally reaches his home.

"Sweetie are you okay!" ,-he was greeted by his mom running towards him.

"Yeah, I'm okay mom, see I have no injuries." ,-said Midoriya as the stimpacks made some wonderful healing results.

"I will go make some dinner." ,-said Inko

"Okay, mom." ,-said Izuku walking to his room.

"Glad your okay son." ,-she said preparing dinner.

The rest of the day went by without any incidents. Later multiple news stations began reported the USJ incident, which pleased Shigaraki a few hours later.

——————————————————

The league of villains temporary bar hideout.

"If only I had killed All Might." ,-he said healing as he received a few shrapnel from the blast before warping out of the facility.

"Don't worry we will have another opportunity to complete your goal." ,-said Kurogiri stepping

"Hopefully..." ,-said Shigaraki decaying the table in front of him.

——————————————————

The following day Midoriya got up and changed ready for the next day until he got an email notification that school will be canceled for the next three days.

"Uh? This must be from yesterday's incident. I guess I can work on repairs my weapons.

*Claim all awards*

+15 repair kits

+7,000 caps *For reaching level 10*

+night vision mod

*Updating...*

Level 10 (1100xp/1500 xp)

Heath: (6,000/6,000)

Midoriya Izuku, age 15

Quirk Vault: Hidden quirk name for his pip-boy and his watch can never be removed.

Strength +7

Perception +7

Endurance +6

Charisma +6

Intelligence +8

Agility +6

Luck +6

*4 base points remaining*

Skills:

Barter-63

Big guns-30

Energy weapons-20

Explosives-15

Lock pick-40

Medicine-55

Melee weapons-35

Repair-50

Science-40

Small guns-30

Sneak-60

Speech-95

Unarmed-75

+25 points remaining 

*Special skills will be unlocked after reaching 100*

Additional Skills:

-Encryption

Weapons:

10mm pistol- 3lbs (Durability: 90/100)

Service rifle -7 lbs (Durability: 85/100 )

Flamer- 15 lbs (Durability: 85/100)

Nuclear cryo-fusion -7lbs (Durability: 95/100)

3x rocks -1Ibs 

Power fist- 2 lbs (Durability:38/100)

Riot Shield- 8.5 lbs (Durabilty: 1300/1300)

Fatman -40lbs (Durability: 300/350)

Mini gun- 30 lbs (Durability: 1000/1200)

Ammo:

40x -10mm ammo

89x -5.56mm

120x cryo rounds

88x Flamer fuel

4 nukes

1000x -5mm

Apparel:

-Power Armor= 60lbs

-Combat armor = 15lbs (Durability: 967/1500)

Summer clothing= 1lbs (Durability: 100/100)

Camp Backpack = 3lbs (Durability: 100/100)

U.A school uniform= 3lbs (Durability:100/100)

Selected-U.A track suit =1lbs (Durability: 30/100)

Riot armor 20A= 20 lbs (Durability:2000/2000)

Aid:

9x Stimpacks = 0lbs

1x Granola bar= 1lbs

7x RadAway = 0lbs

2x Stealth boy= 0lbs

Currency:

9,410 bottle caps

140 dollars 

10,000yen

Misc:

24x Bobby-pins

-15 repair kits

\- night vision mod

Weight: 202.5/500 lbs

"Looks like my power fist took some damage. Let me fix that I think those repair kits will help."

\- 1 repair kit used

Power fist- 2 lbs (Durability:88/100)

"That's better, let's see what else... oh! Right the power armor."

\- 3 repair kits used

Power Armor= 60lbs (Durability: 7000/8000)

"Everything else looks okay." ,-said Izuku looking through his inventory. "Let's test this riot armor." ,-that he received last time.

*Riot armor 20A= 20 lbs (Durability:2000/2000) equipped*

"This...this feels nice, better than the combat armor. And much more unique." ,-he thought trying the riot armor out also equipping his riot shield. "Completing the set, wait for I...oh yeah you can." ,-Midoriya said also taking out his minigun.

"What's this?" ,-Izuku asked himself as his riot helmet was highlighted.

*Add Mod*

"Mod? The night vision?" ,-he asked himself as he selects the mod in.

*Added Mod*

"Is that it? I think that's it." ,-he said switching night vision on and off.

"I can probably upgrade this later." ,-Izuku thought as the following days he continued training on a low profile until school resumed the following week.

———————————————————

U.A high school just upgraded their security.

Midoriya took his time reaching to school hearing whispers from strangers about the incident. And the news reports surrounded the school again.

"I don't want to go through those people again." ,-he thought checking his pip-boy tired from the previous night as he spent it on upgrading everything... "Stealth boy?... Hmm, it can work." ,- Izuku then selected the Stealth boy taking out a weird box the size of his hand and automatically presses a red button reflecting all light away from him.

"This is weird..." ,-he said can't even look at himself and starts walking around the crowd of reports squeezing through as another student has been harassed by the incoming reports.

"Thank you." ,-he thought sneaking around to the small woods nearby the school and he waited until the Stealth boy effects wore off.

Walking back to his morning class.

"Well...that was weird." ,-Izuku entering his classroom. "Hopefully nothing happens today." ,-he thought as he got swarmed by his classmates asking multiple questions as they knew he was injured during the incident.


	8. Start of the Sports Festival

The class then began as everyone waited for their teacher or in this case a substitute teacher since Eraserhead was terribly injured by the huge bird creature(Nomu).

"Alright everyone seat down, we got import business to do." ,-said Mr.Aizawa all bandaged up he could barely see.

While the rest of the class was shocked by him showing up like it didn't bother him.

"Are you sure your okay?" ,-said Tsuyu another classmate. quirk frog: Tsuyu's Quirk allows her to do anything a frog can do increased by human capacity.

"My well being is irrelevant, anyways we have another big event coming up.",-said Mr.Aizawa as he continues talking.

The class was thinking of multiple crazy scenarios while Midoriya was half wake thanks to upgrading his equipment all night long.

"...the sports festival." ,-he finished and looks back to his class everyone had a face of relief.

Midoriya had other problems in mind as his classmates were others excited about the event or are nervous.

Izuku has gathered very little information about the league of villains. It would seem to be a relatively new group of villains as there haven't any other incidents involving that name. Still, it's something for such a group to attack one of U.A training facilities. And to attack students along with a few powerful members.

They were given two weeks to prepare before the start of the sports festival.

This gave sometime for Midoriya to gather more knowledge on everyone involved. As well as training even more to gain some XP before the event.

————————————————

In a blink of an eye, the day was already upon everyone. The sports festival finally opened meaning it is time to begin.

Midoriya along with the rest of class 1-A began heading into the arena. He was allowed to wear his respirator as he said he wasn't feeling well. But that was a damn lie to cover half of his facial features and still had to wear the school's P.E uniform.

While the rest of the class gathered in the center of the stadium. Izuku tried to calm himself looking at the crowd all eyes on them.

"Let's see what I can take out, power fist, emp mines maybe a blunt weapon metal bat."

"Okay now, what can I take out if am in trouble? Todoroki has a habit of using his ice quirk recklessly at times. So the flamer would help a bit. A sledgehammer can also help against tough opponents in a case like Kirishima, or Sato." ,-Izuku continues mental preparation against each possible opponent even from other class.

Opens inventory

Level 10 (1250xp/1500 xp)

Heath: (6,000/6,000)

Midoriya Izuku, age 15

Quirk Vault: Hidden quirk name for his pip-boy and his watch can never be removed.

Strength +8

Perception +7

Endurance +7

Charisma +6

Intelligence +8

Agility +7

Luck +7

Skills:

Barter-63

Big guns-30

Energy weapons-20

Explosives-15

Lock pick-40

Medicine-55

Melee weapons-50

Repair-50

Science-40

Small guns-35

Sneak-60

Speech-100 -skill: You Can't be persuaded

Unarmed-75

*Special skills will be unlocked after reaching 100*

Additional Skills:

-Encryption

Weapons:

10mm pistol- 3lbs (Durability: 90/100)

Service rifle -7 lbs (Durability: 85/100 )

Flamer- 15 lbs (Durability: 85/100)

Nuclear cryo-fusion -7lbs (Durability: 95/100)

EMP mines x5 -1Ibs

Power fist- 2 lbs (Durability:87/100)

Riot Shield- 8.5 lbs (Durabilty: 1300/1300)

Fatman -40lbs (Durability: 300/350)

Mini gun- 30 lbs (Durability: 1000/1200)

Aluminum bat-5lbs (Durability 100/100)

Sledgehammer-15lbs(Durability 800/800)

Ammo:

40x -10mm ammo

89x -5.56mm

120x cryo rounds

88x Flamer fuel

4 nukes

1000x -5mm

Apparel:

-Power Armor= 60lbs(Durability: 7000/8000)

-Combat armor = 15lbs (Durability: 967/1500)

Summer clothing= 1lbs (Durability: 100/100)

Camp Backpack = 3lbs (Durability: 100/100)

U.A school uniform= 3lbs (Durability:100/100)

Selected-U.A track suit =1lbs (Durability: 30/100)

Riot armor 20A= 20 lbs (Durability:2000/2000)

Aid:

12x Stimpacks = 0lbs

5x Energy bar= 1lbs

7x RadAway = 0lbs

2x Stealth boy= 0lbs

Currency:

9,210 bottle caps

200 dollars 

10,100yen

Misc:

24x Bobby-pins

-15 repair kits

\- night vision mod

Weight: 224.5/600 lbs

Everything was going else until Bakugo opened his mouth in the mic deliver a poorly speech which sounded negative towards everyone.

"Just as expected." ,-Izuku thought looking at class 1-B and the rest of the classes. They were very pleased with us somehow. "Great..." ,-he said.

"Did you say something Midoriya?" ,-asked Uraraka

"Uh? Oh no, it's nothing." ,-said Midoriya ready for the first event.

"With that being set." ,-said Midnight spinning a wheel as the second event involved Calvary.

(Skipping first and second events as it came with a similar result. His pip-boy didn't have that much useful equipment to make that much of a difference in at that particular situation with so many people watching.)

Now for the third event students will have to face each other in 1v1 duels. If the students get knocked out from the arena or are unable to fight back match over.

"Now for the first duel, Midoriya vs Shinso!" ,-yelled Present Mic, Shinso's had light purple hair and had a weak appearance appeared in the opposite side of the arena.

"So much for privacy, I know there's another Midoriya's out there. So don't give it any thought." ,-Izuku thought

"Well looks like we are the opening event. Not like a you have a very powerful quirk, right?" ,-said Shinso

Midoriya nods, "What's is he talking about?" ,-he thought as Shinso expected for him to talk. "What's wrong? Can't talk?" ,-said Shinso trying to make Midoriya talk. 

"Like would respond." ,-Izuku thought as one his classmates told him that theirs something off about this student Shinso during the previous cavalry event. And the advice was, "Just don't talk."

"Thats going to be easy, just don't think. Let my instinct to take over." ,-Midoriya thought as he charges at his enemy pushing him over and over again knocking him out in the process.

"...." ,-everyone stayed quiet as the round was over in a few seconds.

"We have a winner in the first round." ,-said Midnight as Midoriya walks out his defeated foe. Slaps him back to existence.

"What! What happened?" ,-said Shinso coming back to reality taking a deep breath and looks around.

Midoriya lends his hand out helping Shinso in getting up.

"Thank you? I guess..." ,-said Shinso still collecting his thoughts and realized he lost.

"Looks like I lost." Still processing he looking at Midoriya this time looking to his eyes and with that alone Shinso found an answer he wasn't expecting.

"Looks like your fine, don't be upset theirs still many trials ahead of you. Also in case your wondering, I didn't use by quirk on you."

*Opponent Persuasion Failed*

"What?" ,-Shinso questioned followed by silence. "He knows..." ,-he thought as his quirk brainwash can take over when someone replies back to him.

"It seems your power doesn't have an effect over me for now" ,-spike Izuku again knowing thanks to his speech skill is at 100 bonus it cancels his quirk usage. "But don't worry I'm not like the rest, you have the potential to do great things."

"You think? And this has been the longest I've talked to someone in a while." ,-said Shinso as he walks out from the arena he saw some of his classmates cheering him on.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s see how this story progresses, enjoy.


End file.
